Holding On
by fallen pheniox
Summary: Misty has left to fullfil one of her dreams and Ash is left regreting he ever let her go. Will Ash try to get her back, or will he let her go... A/M fic, please read


Hey everyone! This is my first attempt in writing a Pokemon story just to let you all know, so if it sucks, don't mind me. Ash is now 18 years old and has succeeded in becoming a Pokemon master. Misty is also 18, but will soon be turning 19. Brock is around the age of 26 and still has trouble deciding between Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. Hehe. Please enjoy this story!  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Ash had woken up early this morning. Brock still traveled with him, but Misty had left five months ago to help a guy with his water Pokemon. Since his dream had come true, he thought it'd only be fair if he felt happy for Misty to follow her own dreams, but what he didn't know was that it hurt so much more than he had intended it too, just to watch her leave.  
  
~*Flash Back*~  
  
"Uh hi there, my name is Mark Tyler and I'm trying to become a water Pokemon master. I want to be the best water Pokemon trainer ever, and since I heard so much about you Misty, I was wondering if you could help me. I've admired your work and talents ever since I was little." Smiled a young boy around the age of 14.  
  
Misty smiled down at him. If she decided to help the kid, she'd have to go back to her gym and start training the kid right away. Brock was all for it and so were Togepi and Pikachu, but Ash wasn't quite sure. He wasn't going to admit to Misty that he was going to miss her, but Brock already knew.  
  
Ash, Misty and Brock were best friends. Nothing could have split them up, but this was one of Misty's dreams, how could she refuse? Ash didn't want to be the one who held her back, but he also didn't want to loose her. He had just realized how important Misty really was to his life and she was leaving. It was just too soon.  
  
Eventually Ash decided that Misty should go since there was nothing left to make her stay. He had already paid back her bike 4 years ago. Misty looked sadly at her friends as she left with Mark to go over to Cerulean gym.  
  
Misty had realized how she really felt about Ash two years ago and decided never to tell him or anyone else. Ash had no clue to what was going around him; his concentration went all out to battling every challenger and winning badges.  
  
Brock and Pikachu waved goodbye to Misty as she drove away with Mark as Ash's eyes began to flood with tears, but he held it in, knowing `boy's don't cry.' He quickly wiped away his tears and waved goodbye to Misty happily.  
  
~*End of Flash Back*~  
  
It had been five months without Misty already and things just weren't the same. Ash had grown more mature over the years. His jet-black hair was still a mess and his chocolate brown eyes stayed as determined as it ever was, but in them, showed a sign of hidden sorrow. Sorrow no one was supposes to know about.  
  
Ash wore his usual clothes except with his cap and without his jacket. Lots of girls really wanted to go out with him, but he wasn't really into those sorts of things, unless it somehow involved Misty in it. Not that anyone knew that he would, if it had to do with her of course.  
  
Ash stared down at the breakfast Brock had prepared for him as Pikachu munched on his breakfast. "Ash, are you feeling alright? You usually gobble down your breakfast as soon as you saw it. Aren't you hungry?" asked Brock. Ash had a far away look in his eyes as one invisible tear rolled down his face.  
  
Ash quickly wiped it away and put on a happy face, "Of course I am. I'm just more excited about my next battle." Ash said with a fake smile. Pikachu could tell, but as for Brock, he had no clue.  
  
"Ash, you are a Pokemon master. You have no more battles unless coming from challengers. But there isn't any scheduled for today. Are you're feeling alright?" asked Brock. "Yup, I feel fine. I'm just a bit tired right now." Said Ash as he got up from his sit and walked out onto the hotel balcony.  
  
`Yup, I've finally reached my goal in becoming a Pokemon master, then why do I feel so empty?' thought Ash starring out onto the sea. Memories of Misty flooded into his head as he closed his eyes accepted the happy memories openly.  
  
"Pika, pika, pika chu? (Ash, you miss Misty don't you?)" Asked Pikachu. Ash looked down and smiled at Pikachu. "Why would you say that? She's always bothering, and following me around. I'm so lucky to finally get rid of her." Lied Ash with a little laugh, but it didn't sound like it was suppose to. (I miss Misty Ash, and I think you do too, even if you won't admit it.) Said Pikachu. Ash smiled, "Why don't you go play with all the other Pokemon right now Pikachu. I need some time alone to think, O.K.?" asked Ash. Pikachu nodded understandingly as it walked away quietly.  
  
`I know it was only right for you to leave, but I really do miss you Misty. Please come back soon.' Thought Ash quietly with a smirk. He never thought he'd ever say that. All his life, he had always argued with Misty. But now, without her, life just wasn't the same. He had to admit, Misty was fun to be around with, not that he'd ever tell her that of course.  
  
At the same time this was happening, Misty had gotten up extra early in the morning so her sisters wouldn't bother her. She changed into a black sports tank top and black track pants and then quickly headed over to the Pokemon gym, where she decided to meet Mark that day, for training.  
  
"O.K. You ready this time?" asked Misty looking across the pool of water. "Sure thing. I think I've got it now." Smiled Mark. "Great, then let's get started. Starmie, I choose you!" yelled Misty as Starmie came out of its pokeball and jumped into the water.  
  
"Then I'll choose, Psyduck!" yelled Mark. "Starmie! Use rapid spin!" yelled Misty. Starmie charged toward Psyduck, but Psyduck jumped into the water and dodged it. "Great job Psyduck! Now use confusion." Smiled Mark. "Starmie! You know what to do!" said Misty. Starmie dove straight into the water and suddenly popped out of the water in one smooth move, knocking Psyduck of balance before it could even use its attack.  
  
"Now use swift." Said Misty. Starmie did as it was told and the match was over. "Nice work Starmie, you can come back now." Smiled Misty. Misty walked up to Mark. "Nice try Mark." Smiled Misty. "I'll never beat you!" Groaned Mark. "You just need a bit more practice. Ash never gave up when he battled, and he's a Pokemon Master now." Whispered Misty as she gently patted Mark on the back and wiped away the tears in her eyes that were forming. "If you try your best, I'm sure everything will work out." She continued.  
  
"Do you believe in me?" asked Mark. "Of course I do. You just need to work harder, that's all." Smiled Misty as she kissed Mark on the forehead and walked away. Mark touched his forehead and blushed. `Misty must really like me! I really like her; she's so nice and friendly. No wonder everyone likes her. Ash didn't even know how lucky he was.' thought Mark remembering the day he met Misty.  
  
~*Flash Back*~  
  
"Did not Ash Ketchum! If you had known better, we wouldn't be this mess right now." Argued Misty. "Well if it wasn't someone who was rushing me, this wouldn't have happened." Snapped Ash. "Don't you dare blame this on me Ash. It was all entirely your fault. Stop being so immature." Said Misty. Misty knew Ash wasn't that immature anymore, but right now, he was nothing but immature. "Immature! Look who's talking, Ms. I love cute little dolls." Said Ash. "They are not..." "O.K. you guys, knock it off. We don't need this right now. Besides, this happens every time. We should have gotten use to this by now." Interrupted Brock. "And we all know who's fault it is." Said Misty. "Only you Misty." Said Ash. "PIKACHU!!!" yelled Pikachu as he thunder shocked Misty and Ash.  
  
"Pikachu! You're suppose to be on my side." Yelled Ash. "Um... excuse me? Is one of you Misty Waterflower?" asked Mark. "Why yes, I am." Smiled Misty. Mark blushed slightly. "Oh... um... Uh hi there, my name is Mark Tyler and I'm trying to become water Pokemon master. I want to be the best water Pokemon trainer ever, and since I heard so much about you Misty, I was wondering if you could help me. I've admired your work and talents ever since I was little."  
  
~*End of flashback*~  
  
"Ash was crazy to argue with her. She so pretty, I wonder why he never noticed?" thought Mark out loud.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Well what do you think Ash? Pikachu and Brock both agree I should go." Said Misty sadly. Ash looked down and turned away from her, "You should go Misty. There's nothing holding you back here. You'd better leave then." Said Ash with all his effort. Misty nodded her head sadly. "Farewell then Ash." Said Misty sadly as she suddenly hugged him and ran off.  
  
Ash stood there in shock. `Misty hugged me? But why?' he thought.  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
"Who's so pretty?" asked one of Misty's sisters, Daisy. "Uh... no one." answered Mark. "Are you saying me?" asked Daisy flicking her hair. "No." answered Mark quickly. He didn't think Misty's sisters were prettier than Misty, even though she did. "Then who are you talking about?" asked Daisy. "No one. Now please leave me alone." Said Mark whom was really annoyed at the moment. All of Misty's sisters got onto his nerves.  
  
"Fine then. Hey! Would you like to perform in our next show? We were thinking of the little mermaid two. Misty's going to be Ariel, why don't you play as her daughter?" asked Daisy. Mark blushed. "No way, I'm not going to dress up as a girl." He said shaking his head furiously. "Fine then. You aren't allowed to see Misty rehearse or anything either then." Smiled Daisy evilly. "Fine! I don't care anyways!" said Mark sternly as he stormed over to the Pokemon center, which was only a few blocks away.  
  
Misty stood on the balcony in her room and sighed softly. "Ash, I don't think I'll be able to hold on any longer. Please understand." Whispered Misty softly as she let her tears flow down her face.  
  
Somehow, (A/N: Don't ask me how, they have a `really close connection' let's just say. Hehe) Ash felt something in his heart cringed. "Misty!" Ash said suddenly. "Brock! We have o go to Cerulean City! Now!" yelled Ash. "O.K. Ash, but why?" asked Brock. "I don't know, I just have a feeling I have to be there." Answered Ash as he hurried up to get packed.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I promise to make the rest of my chapters longer. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please R+R! Thanks for reading! ^-^  
  
Fallen Pheniox 


End file.
